


Sharp Dressed Man

by mandatorily



Series: Clothes Make The Man Verse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clothes Make The Man Verse, Clothing Kink, Drabble, M/M, Smith & Wesson Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Jared and Jensen have a bit of a clothing kink . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Man

Jensen smoothes the yellow shirt over Jared’s chest, flicking a fingernail over his nipple. “You should bring this shirt home.” Sliding a hand down Jared’s stomach, he trails his palm along the stiff ridge of Jared’s dick, shivering at the feel of him through the khaki material. “In fact, just bring the whole damn outfit home.”

Licking his lips, Jared wraps Dean Smith’s tie around and around his hand, drawing Jensen closer. “I was thinking the same thing about your clothes. Want to twist this tie around your wrists, trap you while I fuck you.”

“Kinky bitch.”

“You love it.”


End file.
